Spellbound Lore
LORE Know as the City of Fortune by most, City of Promises to those who were betrayed by it, named Luck Abundant by the merchants, called High Seat of the Aristocracy by the nobles, ‘Vellu’in E’blac’ or Oil On Water by elves, all agree that Askea, The City That Is, is above all else: Grand. The Outside Races and their districts Beast herds No district of their own. Most of the Beastmen within the city found themselves surrounded by civilization and incapable of escape. They live relatively undisturbed in the reservations, ever hunted in the great parks, and struggling for life in the sewers. Only a very few Beastmen have turned civilized to survive. Daemon Legions Holds the Northern most district. A place of fire, chaos and madness, this district is an open gate to the Beneath Realm. Its borders are warded to make sure the daemonic residence does not pass over into other districts, but occasionally the wards flicker and a few gets loose regardless. Some daemons also find employ within the other districts, as sorcerer's familiars or witch's guardians, and some are summoned to aid the cults scattered throughout the city. Dread Elves If they truly do exist, they are most likely intermingled with the Highborn Elves on the elf isles. By most non-elves they are considered a myth elves use to justify the persecution and killing of the black sheep of the elven race. Dwarven Holds Their district towers above most others, built as a colossal mountain like structure. Their city is one of the oldest and slowest developing, until the mountain dwarves were driven from the mountains and into the district. The dwarves no longer speak of what happened in their homeland, but they still venerate the ancestors who fought bravely to keep their home. Empire of Sonnstahl The fledgling empire of Sonnstahl had grown too large to sustain itself, and as it broke apart the parts where swept up by other nations. Thus the Capital of the Sonnstahl Empire found itself surrounded by other nations, and soon it too was enveloped by Askea. The humans of Sonnstahl were some of the first to initiate diplomacy with the intent of gathering the city under one rule. They soon found their diplomats old and dying waiting for a response from the other races. When the response finally came, the humans had long forgotten that they had proposed the union in the first place, and willingly entered the union, resulting in no clear leader. Highborn Elves Infernal Dwarfs Equitaine Ogre Khans Orcs and goblins Saurian Ancients Sylvan Elves The Vermin Swarm Undying Legions Vampire Covenant Warriors of the Dark Gods Saints Angelic creatures forged from other races. Through life threatening training and the hardest school ever created, a few are chosen and ascend to Sainthood. The Saints live forever beyond their Bright Portal and no non-saint had ever been to the other side. Once the Saints strove to unite all the races under one religious banner, but the ensuing civil war made any religious union impossible. Instead the Saints ended up becoming militarized and soon took it upon themselves to guard the morals and purity of lesser beings. The Saints also grew to love all that is beautiful, and in their pride and arrogance withheld their powers and gifts from what they deemed as the ugly races, leaving only the fairest of humans and elves capable of ascending.